parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Fourteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 14: Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin).
Here is the fourteenth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Pop Goes The Diesel, told by George Carlin for the US) *Henry *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Duck *Devious Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train Cast (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel - Simon *Dennis - Young Guy *S.C.Ruffey - Dallas *George - Professor Transcript (The Main Episode: Pop Goes The Diesel, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Duck is very proud of being Great Western. He talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything ran like clockwork. It was a splendid day. (as Duck is being turned round, he collects a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and a red Express coach, and heads along the line) The cars and coaches behave well, the passengers even stopped grumbling. (as Duck shunts five freight cars and a caboose together, he puffs along past Henry, Gordon, and James, hauling eight freight cars, and a caboose) But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Duck: There are two ways of doing things. *Narrator: Duck told them. *Duck: The Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and... *Henry, Gordon and James: (all angry) Don't we know it! *Narrator: They groaned. The engines were glad when the visitor came. He purred smoothly towards him. (a new visitor named Devious Diesel arrives) Sir Topham Hatt introduce him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck. *Diesel: Good morning. *Narrator: Purred Diesel in an oily voice. *Diesel: Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? I am delighted to meet such famous engines. (Duck sets off with Diesel following him) *Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. *Engines: He has very good manners. *Narrator: They murmured. *Engines: We're pleased to have in our yard. (Casey, Johnny, Toots, and Tillie are not impressed) *Narrator: Duck had his doubts. *Duck: Come on! *Narrator: He said. Diesel purred after him. (Duck and Diesel arrive at the yard and stop) *Diesel: Your worth Top... *Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you. *Narrator: Ordered Duck. Diesel looked hurt. *Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We diesel don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improvement. We are revolutionary. *Duck: Oh! *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: If you are revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Gordon's coaches. *Narrator: Diesel delighted to show off, purred away. (as Duck hurries to collect Gordon's five coaches like Gordon's green and yellow Express coach in the front, a red and white Express coach in the first middle, a red Express coach in the second middle, a tan Express coach in the third middle, and a green Express coach, for his Wil Nor Wester express train, Diesel hurries to the yard to collect nine empty freight cars like two vans, a fuel car, a flatcar, and five empty cars) When Duck returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty. They've not been touch for a long time. Diesel found them hard to move. (Diesel has difficulty, trying to pull the cars out of a siding, until he snaps a coupling before Diesel rolls forward) *Diesel: Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! *Cars: Oh! Oh! *Narrator: The cars groaned. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Duck watched with interest. (Duck covers his mouth with his hand) Diesel lost patience. *Diesel: Grrr! *Narrator: He roared, and gave a great heave. The cars jerked forward. *Cars: Ohhh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. *Diesel: Grrrr! *Duck: (laughs) Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Duck. Diesel recovered and try to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. Duck ran quietly around to collect the other cars. (Duck collects some other freight cars) *Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel. I must go now. *Diesel: Don't you want this lot? *Duck: No thank you. *Narrator: Diesel gulped. *Diesel: And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? *Duck: You never asked me. Besides. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: You were having such fun being revo-whatever-it-was-you-said. Goodbye. (flees, taking his freight cars and caboose) *Diesel: Grrrr! (Diesel collects the Breakdown Train, but hates the freight cars laughing and singing at him, then departs) *Narrator: Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. *Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong cars out, Pop Goes The Diesel! *Diesel: Grrr! *Narrator: Growled Diesel, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. (Diesel scuttles away with the Breakdown Train to sulk in the shed) Transcript (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel: Oh, I hate those freight cars singing at me! *Dennis: What's the matter, Devious Diesel? *S.C.Ruffey: Is something wrong? *George: Please tell us. *Devious Diesel: It's just them I'm tired of those freight cars singing at me! *Dennis: Oh... *S.C.Ruffey: By Jove! *Dennis: Unbelieveable! *S.C.Ruffey: We need to get back at Duck somehow. *George: Try thinking of one. Trivia (The Main Episode: Pop Goes The Diesel, told by George Carlin for the US) *Pop Goes The Diesel will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Duck on a turntable and being turned round. *Shot 2 will film Duck hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 3 will film a freight car shown. *Shot 4 will film Duck bumping eight freight cars. *Shots 7 and 8 will film Duck going by and hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 9 will film an Angry Henry, Gordon, and James talking crossily. *Shot 10 will film a happy Devious Diesel being turned round. *Shots 11 and 12 will film a happy Devious Diesel backing into the shed. *Shot 13 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 14 will film a happy Devious Diesel talking. *Shots 15 to 17 will film James, Henry, and Gordon. *Shot 18 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 19 will film Percy, James, Henry, and Gordon smiling. *Shots 20 and 21 will film Duck and an angry Devious Diesel going down to the yard. *Shot 22 will film an angry Devious Diesel. *Shots 23 and 24 will film an angry Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 25 will film Duck talking. *Shot 26 will film Duck leaving a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 27 will film a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 28 will film Duck returning. *Shots 29 and 30 will film nine empty freight cars. *Shot 31 will film Devious Diesel. *Shots 32 and 33 will film the freight cars getting bumped. *Shot 34 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shots 35 and 36 will film the freight cars talking. *Shot 37 will film Duck covering his mouth while laughing. *Shot 38 will film Devious Diesel. *Shot 39 will film Devious Diesel's wheels. *Shot 40 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shots 41 and 42 will film the freight cars. *Shots 43 and 44 will film the freight cars talking. *Shot 45 will film the brakes snapping. *Shot 46 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 47 will film Duck laughing. *Shot 48 will film Devious Diesel backing up. *Shot 49 will film the freight cars. *Shot 50 will film Duck pulling some other freight cars and a caboose and Devious Diesel. *Shot 51 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 52 will film Duck talking. *Shot 53 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 54 will film Duck talking. *Shot 55 will film Duck and his freight cars and caboose leaving. *Shot 56 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 57 will film The Breakdown Train. *Shots 58 to 64 will film the Freight Cars singing. *Shot 65 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 66 will film Devious Diesel leaving with the Breakdown Train. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65